


Domesticated

by GoldenWolfX



Series: An Alpha's Human [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Supercorp Fam, Supercorp child, soft Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: She’s an Alpha, a being of dominance personified , yet she is somehow reduced to an obedient mush of Love at the command of her tiny pup.Yes, Tiny pup.





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short on Kara's life after 'Cognizance'

 

She’s okay with this.

She’s okay with being tamed by such a small force.

She’s okay with being her beautiful Pup’s horsey, she loves it, she doesn’t tire, even when she’s had a hard rough day. This, this right here is everything to her, if anything, it’s her favorite activity.

“ _Jeju_! _Jeju_! Horsey, Horsey!”, a little girl with wavy blonde hair giggled happily, innocently, as she jumped onto the kryptonian’s back, her small hands fisting the back or Kara’s button up shirt, “Horsey!”

A grin spread over Kara’s lips, she chuckled softly and began to get on her hands and knees, “You wanna Play horsey again, _Banana_?”. a nickname she came up with when she noticed how much her energetic pup loved the fruit.

“Yes!”, the little girl answered enthusiastically, her emerald eyes were bright and full of life, they were wide with innocence, signs of a child not filled or tainted with loss. The little 4 year old gave the brightest of smiles.

Kara chuckled as she began to crawl and float over things to make things exciting, she genuinely enjoyed spending time with her beloved pup, even if the little girl had her do things that an Alpha such as herself wouldn’t normally do. The Alpha would do anything for her little happy Banana.

“Mommy!”, the little girl suddenly squealed as Kara landed on the floor with a small thud, the little girl waved her hand at the woman clad in a business suit.

“Alexandra, Let your _Jeju_ have a break”, came a slightly firm voice. Piercing emerald eyes grew softer with each second they laid over the child’s figure.

Kara didn’t have to look up to see who the voice belonged to, she already knew who it was.

The small blonde mumbled for a moment.

“It’s fine, Baby, Banana and I are just having some fun”, the Super smiled softly as she looked up to see the ravenette staring at her with slight concern as well as loving affection.

Lena sighed softly and nodded, “Okay, but seriously Kara, you shouldn’t spoil her too much.”, a small smile curling her lipstick red lips.

The little girl released a small giggle as she jumped in place, the heels of her barefeet were over Kara’s ribs, “ _Jeju_ , _Jeju_ ”, Alexandra began to chant.

Kara grinned, “I can’t help it.”, the Danvers said as she began to crawl, ready to float over the couch and wow her little pup.

Lena rolled her eyes and stepped to the two, she quickly leaned forwards and grabbed the little girl, taking her off of Kara’s back, “Enough you two, settle down.”, the Heiress sighed out as she carried the small half kryptonian.

“Mommy! _Jeju_ fun”, the little girl squirmed in her Mother’s arms but quickly relaxed when Kara began to get up.

“Now, Now, Mommy just wants us to relax okay. We can play horsey later okay.”, the Super cooed slightly, “Now listen to your mommy.”, the super stepped to the two women, she leaned down and pressed her lips against her pup’s forehead. “Be a good Banana”.

The little girl grinned widely, her dimples on display, “Otay”. She grumbled a bit with disappointment.

Lena sighed softly and bent down to put her daughter down. “Go play with your toys, Baby”, the Luthor knelt down and pressed a kiss against Alexandra’s wavy blonde hair.

“Otay, Mama”, Alexandra grinned widely at the heiress and then waved at her Alpha Jeju. “I Play with _Jeju_ later”, the little girl then spun around and hopped away to her bedroom down the hall.

Lena stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, “Honestly Kara”

“Oh c’mon, Babe, you know she’s my weakness and I can’t take it when she gets sad”, Kara sighed softly, she drew closer to her wife, her beloved mate, and wrapped her up in a hug, “Don’t be such a stickler baby.”, the super Held her mate.

Lena released a small sigh and hugged the super back, “You make me seem boring”

“Well...Banana thinks you definitely are”, The super chuckled softly as she spaced away slightly, her hands found their way to Lena’s hips, a smile curling her lips, “But don’t worry, I don’t think you are”, her smile quickly began to turn into a mischievous grin, her gaze remained soft and tender.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully and rose her hands to Kara’s face, taking a hold of the face, “I remember you telling me otherwise just a few hours ago”

Kara scoffed a bit, “Baby, you chose to spend an hour with random businessmen then spend it with me and Al”, she rose an eyebrow.

Lena sighed again, “I told you I didn’t have much choice, besides, I got that investor on board and it all went well, so It’s not like it was a waste, and you know I love spending time with you and our daughter.”, the Heiress began to caress the Super’s cheeks with her thumbs, her emerald eyes meeting Kara’s own ocean blue eyes.

Kara nodded and shrugged, “Alright, alls good.”, she sighed and leaned down, she captured her Wife’s lips into her own, they stood their in silence, basking in each other’s presence until the occasional sound of something hard being smashed-

“Banana, No!”, Kara broke their lip lock and spun to around quickly, she ran ahead of a horrified Lena.

“Oh no, no, no, no”, Lena chased after the super, running to the room where the loud noise was coming from, “ALEXANDRA!”

* * *

 

“Rao, Not even I smashed holes in the walls to make a grab for the wires when I was younger”, the blonde chuckled as she stared at the tiny holes in the wall. Holes that her beloved Pup punched into the wall to grab the ‘little worms’, which in reality were simply wires.

Lena groaned a bit, a pout was heavy on her lips, “Well you were 12 when you got here, I think you were old enough to know that worms don’t live in the walls.”

Kara blushed slightly, a hand on her hip while her other hand was rubbing her chin, “True.”, she licked her lips and turned to her wife, an expression of sudden realization dawning over her facial features. “Wait...she has X-ray vision.”, the super’s lips were parted in awe, this was definitely news.

And Lena seemed to also realize what Kara was getting at, “Her powers have activated…”, her emerald eyes meet the Alpha’s blue eyes. “What do we do?”

Kara shrugged, “I...don’t know. I mean, I can help her with them, but she seems okay and not so hyper sensitive like I was”

Lena bit her bottom lip and nodded, “Should we inform Alex and Eliza? They may know how to approach the situation”

The Alpha nodded, “Relax, Baby, Let’s take things one step at a time, It’s not like Al blasted a hole in the wall with heat vision or anything, she just saw through the wall and tried to grab the wiring.”, the super said calmly, “Let's just handle this ourselves, I’ll take care of it okay, baby?”

Lena nodded.

Kara smiled lightly, she reached out and put her hand over Lena’s shoulder, she rubbed the tense shoulders, “Baby, chill. I’ll handle this okay”.

Clearly the heiress was worried, but quickly her nerves relaxed at the feeling of Kara making physical contact. “Okay, okay”, she sighed and leaned into the super, strong arms wrapped around her. She was happy, happy to be with Kara, happy that Kara gave her Alexandra, their daughter was everything to her.

“Mommy mad?”, came a small voice accompanied by sniffles.

Both women turned to find their daughter standing by the door with tears running down her pink cheek, a pout was heavily present on her lips.

Lena gasped slightly, cringing at being the one that made her daughter cry. “No, no Darling”, Lena and Kara both released each other, Lena slowly walked to the girl and knelt down, she rose her hands and took her daughter’s face into her hands and wiped away a few tears with her thumbs, “I’m not Mad, Sweetie, Mommy was just surprised.”, the ravenette smiled softly, her facial expression was tender towards the child.

“Promise?”, the little girl sniffled.

Lena nodded, “Promise.”, she then leaned down and wrapped her arms around the little girl and picked her up with a small grunt, “Mommy loves you very much, darling, don’t you ever forget that okay.”, Lena pressed small kisses against the little girl’s forehead and hair.

Kara smiled in the background, she felt her heart warm up at the scene before her, Lena was an amazing woman, and on top of that, she was an amazing mother, and she was happy that it was Lena that gave her, her first Pup, maybe the first of many...well, not too many, maybe just one more.

Yeah, just one more.

Kara grinned and stepped to the two most important girls in her life, she wrapped her arms around the two and held them closer, she pressed a kiss against Alexandra’s wavy blonde hair and then she turned to her beloved human and leaned forwards, pressing her lips against Lena’s own for a second.

“ _Jeju_ Ewww”, came a small gag from the child.

both Lena and Kara chuckled at their daughter’s response to seeing them kiss.

“One day you’re gonna kiss someone too”, Kara teased the little girl.

Alexandra cringed, her nose crinkled up as she recoiled a bit, “No, I not”

Lena hummed softly, “Mmm, when you're older.”

“No, That’s Ew”, Alexandra stuck her tongue out to feign disgust.

The kryptonian released a laugh and held the two closer to herself, “Alright, whatever you say, Banana.”

“I say no!”, the little girl giggled.

Lena smiled, “Well then, One day in a few years when it happens, I’ll kindly remind you of how gross you made it seem.”, she leaned in towards the side of the child’s head and kissed the giggle little girl’s hair.

Kara merely grinned, happy, content to be living her life. She had a world in her arms, her world. Holding these two just made everything in her life right, everything was perfect, she felt complete.

The feeling was fulfilling Because both Lena and Alexandra had filled in a special spot in her heart, the spot that had been emptied when Krypton was destroyed. A human had filled it first, and then her pup, they had both healed a part of her that she believed would never be healed or put back together.

They became her Krypton.

and she loved them very much.

“ _Khap Zhao Rrip_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for any typos.


End file.
